Illumination systems or devices, such as those used to illuminate objects or provide illumination in an electronic display system, utilize one or more optical layers for managing light emitted by one or more light sources. Often, the optical layers are required to have a desired optical transmittance, optical haze, optical clarity, or index of refraction. In many applications, the optical layers include a lightguide used in combination with an air layer and a light extraction layer such that light emitted by the light source(s) is transported within the lightguide, and the air layer and the extraction layer manage the light by supporting total internal reflection (TIR) and extraction of the light from the lightguide. A continuing need exists for optical films which are capable of managing light and are suitable for use in thin, flexible systems as well as in bulky systems.